


that's the aesthetic, man

by bowlofstars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, and enjoy, did i enjoy writing? yes, doesn't have a plot it just exists, idk it's up to you bye, is it elaborate? no, jacob is just, kevin is kevin, not very specific so it could be canon compliant, they're cute ok, this is my first work be KIND, very fond, very quick n short drabble, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlofstars/pseuds/bowlofstars
Summary: Jacob lost himself in his memories and in his thoughts often, which wasn't too much of a problem...most of the time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	that's the aesthetic, man

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first writing . piece here. Please be kind and leave some feedback if you enjoyed!! Can you feel my fear through the screen? nice. I wrote this instead of preparing for my exams (at 2 am) some days ago and now it's here ...nicee

“hey, what are you doing?”, Jacob reads, he smiles fondly. He ruffles Kevin’s hair, who was resting his head on Jacob’s tummy, texting him. “Why are you texting me, silly? You’re right here”, he says, while looking down at the fluffy lump of red hair. He gets another text, “just because”.

See, Jacob spaced out late enough to hear a faint giggle and feel Kevin’s head shake. What a mistake it was, but could you blame him? Kevin is just, Kevin, you get him? Thinking this, and many, many other thoughts totally not related to Kevin, he overlooks one small detail. If you could call his little crush on Kevin a small detail then yes, he totally overlooked it. That, and Kevin rotating his head to look up at Jacob.

If maybe he stopped looking up at him with those eyes already, then MAYBE Jacob would be able to process reality and snap out of it. Snap out of what you ask? Well, he knows he’s been staring, too long, way too long for it not to be awkward. Don’t get him wrong, they’re the bestest of friends, it’s not like it never happened before that they stared at each other for some time, that’s what friends do, right? Bro staring. This bro staring is getting way too long, though. 

1, 2, 3, they’ve known each other for almost 3 years now. Jacob sees three years reflecting in Kevin’s eyes, feels the beginning, loves everything in between, and comes back 3 years later. Something probably lit up in his eyes, like suddenly he’s there, and sees it, he understands it. Kevin feels it too, he gets Jacob before Jacob gets himself. He laughs airly, eyes sparkling with the high of a closeness that got closer without any of them actually moving a muscle.

And- uh-oh. The tension suddenly breaks. Wide eyes and feelings spill. Jacob’s fingers never left Kevin’s locks, but now they hold on tighter, like they’re pushing him right to the edge, like they’re saying “come here”, and Kevin pretends it wasn’t jacob whispering that. A kiss is like thousand words, and a smile feels more than it can let on. When they let go, they don’t really let go. A few seconds felt like everything shut down, everything was okay for a few seconds. Kevin laughs again and his heart sank in the most beautiful love filled sea. His forehead touches Jacob’s chin and his breath is kissing Jacob’s neck. How can he look into Jacob’s eyes again, when he could still feel his lips?

You see, the thing is, Kevin’s never really been good at stuff like this, so he does what he knows how to do best. Yeah, I mean, Jacob was already confused enough when Kevin picked up his phone and started typing something up, imagine how he felt when his phone lit up.

“lol” could be clearly read on the screen and Jacob doesn’t know if he’s tearing up because he loves Kevin’s dummy ass that much or because he can’t believe Kevin pulled an all lowercase lol after kissing him. Maybe both, but that doesn’t really matter, does it? 

Kevin read his thoughts before Jacob could pull him in again, he doesn’t look serious when he says “that’s the aesthetic, man”. Jacob falls in love all over again, “kissing me and texting me lol right after?” and Kevin can only smile sheepishly when he simply replies “yeah” and Jacob does, indeed, pull him in again.


End file.
